Being prepared
by HeavyDirtySoulIsHoldingOnToYou
Summary: What I think would have happened if Harry was prepared for his first potions class.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own any of the amazing character or any part of the magical world of Harry Potter *Sad face***

When Harry first woke up he felt confused as he wasn't in his cupboard. He looked around and he could see that he was in a bed that was surrounded by red curtains before he realised where he was. 'I can't believe this is all real. It feels like it should be a dream.' He thought to himself in awe as he remembered that past few weeks. 'I'm really here, I'm really a wizard.'

After lying in his bed for about five minutes he sat up and pulled the curtains around his bed back, where he saw the other boys in his dorm waking up as well. There was then a knock on the dorm door and a voice that sounded like Percy said, "Time to get ready if you want to have breakfast." That was when Harry realised that he would be able to eat at every meal unlike at the Dursley's and encouraged him to get up and ready quickly. Apparently it encourage Ron to get up as well as when he was moving the slowest he was quickly the first one to be dressed. 'Well someone must be hungry.' Harry smirked to himself as he started to do his tie looking over at Ron who was hopping from foot to foot impatiently.

All the first years piled down the stairs and followed Percy down to the Great Hall for breakfast where there was a feast of all sorts of breakfast foods. Harry sat down opposite Ron, who started to pile food on his plate immediately while Harry looked at the food and decided on porridge and toast with raspberry jam. Professor McGonagall walked from the Head table towards the Gryffindor table holding pieces of parchment which Harry learned when passed one was his time table.

He read through it, 'Breakfast 7am till 9:30am, Break 9:30am till 9:45am, Potions 9:45am till 10:45am, Break 10:45am till 11am, History of Magic 11am till 12pm, Lunch 12pm till 1pm, Break 1pm till 1:15pm, Charms 1:15pm till 2:15pm, Break 2:15pm till 2:30pm, Defence Against the Dark Arts 2:30pm till 3:30pm, Free 3:30pm till 6pm, Dinner 6pm till 8pm, Free 8pm till 10pm, Bed 10pm till 7am. Breaks are to give students time to get to and from class. Do not waste the time given.'

"Oh bloody hell, Potions first thing," Moaned Ron once he saw the time table, "First day here and they're already trying to torture us." He put his head down the table and groaned. 'What's wrong with Potions, it sounds fun to me and when reading the book was interesting.' Harry thought to himself curious so he asked Ron. "You haven't heard?" He asked before he seemed to realise something, "Oh yeah, you wouldn't have heard about Snape have you? Well basically the greasy bat hates Gryffindor's. Got absolutely no reason to either." 'Well calling a greasy bat isn't going to help, is it?.' Harry thought to himself but he managed to keep his opinion to himself.

When both Harry and Ron were finished eating they made their way to the dungeons where Potions was taught. Him and Ron joined the rest of the First year Slytherin's and Gryffindor's inside the classroom just in time having gotten lost. A couple of minutes later the classroom door slammed open and in walked Professor Snape, his cape billowing behind him as he stormed to the front of the classroom. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Harry started to write notes as soon as he started to speak, however it seemed that the Professor believed he wasn't listening.

"Tell me Mr Potter, where would I look to find a bezoar?" He asked sneering at Harry obviously expecting him to not know the answer. However he was sure he remembered the answer. 'Where was it? Where was it? Oh!'

"The stomach of a goat, sir" Harry replied hoping he had answered correctly.

Apparently he had as Professor Snape only raised one his eyebrows before composing himself. "Correct. Now tell me Mr Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Harry was sure of the answer this time having learnt this from taking care of Aunt Petunia's garden.

"There is no difference, sir. They are the same plant which is also known as aconite." He answered looking up at the Professor who was peering down at him, obviously waiting for him to fail.

"Correct again Mr Potter, and what potion would I be making if I added powered root of asphodel to an infusion of Woodworm?" Professor Snape asked staring Harry in the eyes as he thought, trying to remember the answer when it suddenly hit him.

"The Draught of Living Death, sir." Harry answered feeling relieved that he had flicked through one of the older students Potions textbook the night before.

"Well, it seems someone thought to read their textbook this year. Now why aren't you all writing this down." Everyone jerked to a start looking for their quills, ink wells and parchment and writing down all the information given to them. While doing that Professor Snape walked back to the front of the class and spelled the instructions for that days potion on the board. After doing that he turned to face the class where he then gave Harry a subtle nod.

'I think I'm going to enjoy this class' Harry grinned to himself.

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Say alive frens |-/ 3**


	2. Severus' POV

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Harry Potter which kills me inside. Please excuse me while I go and drown my sorrows in drink while listening to Twenty** **Øne Piløts.**

 **Severus Snape**

When Severus was watching the students enter the Great Hall for breakfast all he could do was silently dread to the morning a head of him. ' _Whose great idea was it to have Slytherin's and Gryffindor's Potion's lesson at the same time. When I found out who it was I'm going to poison them so they can feel the pain that they have inflicted on me.'_ Severus grumbled to himself trying to distract himself from the messy head of hair he could see entering the Great Hall out of the corner of his eye. When the temptation to look became to great he dragged his eyes across the Gryffindor table, intending to take a quick glance, but when his eyes finally hit them. Potter sat there smiling, looking smug, while surrounded by his little fan club. ' _I bet he's loving this, loving all the attention he's getting. Just like his father.'_ He grumbled to himself as he watched Potter while he ate his breakfast, trying to figure out what type of mischief he was planning. Minerva had left the Head table with the Gryffindor's timetables in her hands and he could tell when the First Year student's had read them as all of them, except Potter, had the same look on their faces and Severus couldn't hold back the smirk that crossed his face. ' _At least they have to suffer with me.'_ He thought to himself and it brought him a flash of glee that hit him at the thought.

Severus waited til after the Slytherin and Gryffindor's First Years to leave before he began to make his journey down to the Dungeon's where the Potions classroom was. When he arrived at the classroom the door was shut, indicating a full class. He paused before the door's and took a deep breath, ' _If I terrify them enough maybe they will listen for a change and not make stupid mistakes.'_ Severus thought to himself as he slammed the door open and made his way to the front of the classroom, making sure to make his robes billow behind him for effect, where he began his speech. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through the human veins, bewitching the minds, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." Half way through his speech Severus became aware of the sound of a quill scratching against parchment and he wasn't surprised when he saw Potter was the one trying to disrupt him. He decided to test the boy then to see if he had actually read the material for the course.

"Tell me Mr Potter, where would I look to find a bezoar?" Severus asked not even trying to hide the sneer that came over his face, confident that he hadn't read the textbook just like he father wouldn't have. ' _Lily would have read it. Maybe he will take after her in that way.'_ Was a thought that flickered into his head before he managed to banish it. Out of the corner of his eye Severus could see a hand waving in the air which he could see was a girl from Gryffindor with bushy hair, ' _Miss Granger I believe.'_ he thought to himself as he ignored her and turned his attention back to Potter.

"The stomach of a goat, sir." Severus was surprised when Potter answered the question correctly and was unable to stop his eyebrow from raising. ' _Well let's see how much he knows then.'_

"Correct. Now tell me Mr Potter what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?" Severus asked hoping to confuse Potter with the answer. Miss Granger's hand shot in the air again and he again ignored it to pay attention to Potter who answered the question straight away this time.

"There is no difference, sir. They are the same plant which is also known as aconite." Potter stated confidently. That was when Potter looked up at him and Severus met his eyes for the first time the whole lesson, he was met with bright green eyes from his past and suddenly he could see the small parts of Lily that was in her son's face. They had the same nose, the same eye shape, even the arch of the eyebrows were the same. The longer he looked into his eyes the harder it was to make him back into the Potter clone that he was a few moments ago.

"Correct again Mr Potter, and what potion would I be making if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of Woodworm?" Severus managed to get out before he was able to pull his gaze away from the bright green eyes that hypnotised him. It was then he noticed that the Granger girl had her hand up in the air and this time she was nearly vibrating in her seat which caused his teeth to grit. ' _She's going to be one of those isn't she? The know-it-al'ls who won't be happy unless they answer every question and so the other students won't even try to compete with her.'_ Severus thought to himself as he once again ignored her. He watched as Potter's face became thoughtful and waited in anticipation for an answer when suddenly his face cleared and he answered the question.

"The Draught of Living Death, sir." Potter's voice sounded relieved when he finally did answer.

"Well, it seems someone thought to read their textbook this year. Now why are you all writing this down." Severus then made his way to the front of the classroom as the students jumped to a panicked start to get their writing equipment and start writing. When he finally made his way to the blackboard at the front of the classroom he spelled that day's potion on to the board and as he was doing that all that was going through his mind was that he was wrong about Pott- no he was wrong about Harry. Harry was more like his mother than he expected as he had been preparing himself to deal with Potter's spawn and to see that he was more like Lily, at least when it came to studying, threw him. This was why when he turned around and faced the class he was unable to stop himself from giving Harry a subtle nod while the other student were still writing.

That was when Harry grinned and it was like he was looking at Lily again and not just part of Lily diluted with Potter.

 **Hi! A couple people had asked for more so I thought I might as well do it from Snape's POV. Sorry it took so long and I hope you enjoy it. |-/ Stay alive frens 3**


End file.
